Untitled: Aomine Ver
by LucianaRosseau
Summary: Ketika anakmu meminta untuk menceritakan bagaimana kau kau bisa bertemu dengan suamimu, Aomine Daiki/ Aomine x Reader/ OOcness/ One-shoot!


**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Reader x Aomine Daiki**

**Warns: Typos everywhere, kemungkinan ooc, humor garing krenyes, romens (?) ga terlalu menarik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA**

* * *

Pagi itu, kau yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapmu merasakan adanya sesuatu yang berat di pinggangmu. Merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan yang kau ketahui sebagai lengan itu, kau berusaha menjauhkan lengan itu dari pinggangmu. Bukannya berpindah tempat atau melepaskan pelukannya, sang empu malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ya si pemilik lengan itu adalah Aomine Daiki, seorang mantan pemain basket yang kini menjadi seorang polisi terbaik seantero Jepang, dan pekerjaannya itulah yang membuat Aomine jarang dirumah. Sudah delapan tahun kalian menikah dan kini namamu bukan lagi [Full Name] melainkan Aomine [Name]. Dan kalian juga sudah dikarunai anak laki-laki bernama Aomine Jun yang kini sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Jun memang mirip sekali dengan Aomine, untungnya warna kulit Jun tidak mengikuti warna kulit Aomine melainkan dirimu yaitu (skin colour). Walaupun Jun memiliki paras yang mirip dengan Aomine tapi Jun mewarisi sifatmu dan beruntung sekali Jun bukanlah anak yang mesum seperti ayahnya.

Kau yang masih terus berusaha untuk menyingkirkan lengan suamimu itu ternyata membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia. Buktinya sekuat apaun kau berusaha posisi tangan suamimu sama sekali tidak berubah, masih bertengger dengan manis di pinggangmu. Kau menyerah, perbedaan kekuatan antara dirimu dan dirinya yang notabene merupakan polisi tidaklah sebanding. Dan sekarang kau merasakan hembusan nafas suamimu di sekitar lehermu, kau hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Aomine yang kini sudah berada di daerah perpotongan lehermu. Tanganmu mengusap surai navy blue miliknya lembut sambil sesekali kau mencium pipinya yang membuat sang empu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehermu.

"Daiki-kun.. tolong singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku. Aku tidak bisa bangun." Ucapmu pelan sambil masih terus mengusap surai navy blue itu.

Bukannya langsung menyingkirkan tangannya, Aomine malah berguman tidak jelas dan malah menarik tubuh kecilmu supaya semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Kau hanya mendesah melihat sikap suamimu itu.

"Daiki-kun.. tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, aku harus membuat sarapan untuk Jun." ucapmu lagi sambil mendongakkan kepalamu untuk melihat reaksi Aomine.

"[Name] tolong biarkan aku seperti ini, aku baru pulang jam 2 pagi tadi.." gumannya dengan suara serak.

Kau hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasmu, pasrah. Memang kau kasihan dengan suamimu itu tapi pekerjaannya sebagai polisi itu yang menuntutnya untuk siap selama dua puluh empat jam.

"Tapi Daiki-kun aku harus membuatkan sarapan untuk Jun." dan kau masih bersikukuh untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk anakmu.

Dengan amat terpaksa Aomine membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mencium keningmu lembut, "Ohayō [Name]."

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa Aomine tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal romantis. Memang itu benar, tapi Aomine hanya menunjukkan sisi romantisnya itu hanya padamu dan anak kalian berdua.

"Um.. Ohayō Daiki-kun.. etto bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku harus membuat sarapan untuk Jun."

Dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Aomine adalah erangan pelan disertai dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak! Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini dulu [Name]." gumannya pelan sambil menghirup aroma tubuhmu.

Kau hanya menggelengkan kepalamu sambil mendesah pelan lalu melihat jam yang ada di dinding 'masih jam setengah delapan, Jun pasti belum bangun. Lagipula hari ini hari minggu,' batinmu sambil melirik Aomine yang masih asik menghirup aroma tubuhmu.

Dan lagi-lagi tangan kecilmu mengusap surai navy blue miliknya, "baiklah, lagipula kau pasti lelah kan setelah bekerja."

Aomine mengangguk pelan lalu menjilat lehermu.

"Nhnn.. Da-daiki-kun! Ap-apa yang... nhhn.. kau lakukan!?" pekikmu kaget sambil menggiggit bibirmu agar tidak terdengar suara desahan yang membuat Aomine semakin bersemangat untuk mengerayangi tubuhmu.

"[Name].. kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya.. dan aku menginginkannya.. sekarang.." bisik Aomine dengan suara serak tepat di telingamu yang membuatmu merinding.

"Ta-tapi.. Da-dai―aahhnn―"

Belum sempat kau menyelesaikan ucapanmu, Aomine sudah menggulum daun telingamu sehingga membuatmu menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Kau merasakan tangan nakal Aomine meremas dadamu sambil membuat beberapa kissmark dilehermu bahkan dadamu, menandakan kau memang miliknya. Kau hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap Aomine. Apabila dia menginginkan untuk melakukan sex, dia pasti akan menggodamu dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya yang membuatmu menginginkannya lebih dari dia menginginkanmu.

Entah sejak kapan posisimu berubah. Yang jelas Aomine berada diatasmu dengan bertelanjang dada, menampilkan absnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna dan terbalut kulit berwarna hitam eksotis yang menambah keseksiannya. Bahkan kau tidak menyadari sejak kapan wajahmu memerah hanya dengan melihat tubuhnya.

"Like what you see, babe?" ujar Aomine disertai dengan seringaiannya yang menambah kesan sexy sekaligus berbahaya. Bahkan Aomine sudah mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir mungilmu.

Kau yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya terbelalak kaget. Aomine menggigit bibirmu sedikit kasar sehingg kau dapat merasakan rasa logam dalam mulutmu. Kau yang tahu maksud dari suamimu itu langsung membuka mulutmu, memberikannya izin untuk menjelajahi mulutmu. Kesempatan itu tentu saja tidak disia-siakan oleh Aomine, dan langsung saja Aomine langsung menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutmu, mengabsen seluruh gigi dan gusimu bahkan sempat mengajak lidahmu bergulat dengan miliknya. Decakan terdengar membuat suasana kamar semakin panas. Kau mendorong dada bidang Aomine pelan, menandakan kau mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parumu. Aomine yang mengerti maksudmu melepaskan ciumannya sehingga terlihat seuntai_benang saliva_panjang_yang menyambung_bibir keduanya. Dan kini Aomine menatapmu dengan tatapan bak serigala lapar yang sudah menemukan mangsanya, ya mangsanya itu adalah kau.

"N-nhhn... Da-daiki-kun.. hh.."

Aomine meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak, kini kau menatap Aomine dengan tatapan sayu dan air mata menggenang dipelupuk matamu, wajah memerah serta saliva yang berada dipinggir bibirmu yang kini menuruni leher jenjangmu. 'Sial! [Name] terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan!' batin Aomine sambil menatapmu dengan tatapan buas yang siap untuk memakan mangsanya.

Bahkan kau tidak menyadari saat lututmu mengenai kejantanan milik Aomine yang sudah mengeras sehingga membuat Aomine menggeram pelan layaknya binatang yang tengah menahan nafsu birahinya, "Khh... [Name] kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya huh." Ujar Aomine disertai seringaian, dan tangannya sudah melepaskan kancing baju tidurmu.

Baru saja Aomine ingin menarik baju tidurmu yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, tapi―

"Tou-san dan kaa-san sedang melakukan apa?"

Suara Jun langsung menyadarkanmu, membuatmu mendorong Aomine sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Kau mengancingkan baju tidurmu yang sempat berantakan karena ulah suamimu itu lalu berjalan ke arah anak laki-lakimu yang kini tengah menguap.

"Jun! Kau sudah bangun?" tanyamu sambil menggendong Jun. Jun hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk lehermu, "tadi tou-san dan kaa-san sedang melakukan apa?"

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir anakmu membuatmu terdiam. Kau melirik Aomine, meminta pertolongannya untuk membantumu menjawab pertanyaan anakmu itu.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san tadi mau membuat 'adik' untuk Jun. Jun pernah bilang ingin mempunyai adik kan?"

Kau yang mendengar ucapan Kagami hanya bisa melotot ke arah suamimu yang kini tengah menyeringai. Jun yang mendengar kata "adik" langsung mengangguk senang, "iya! Jun mau punya adik tou-san! Tapi kalau membuat adik, apa Jun boleh ikut?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan polos dari anakmu itu membuatmu terdiam (lagi), "sayang sekali Jun tidak boleh ikut. Hanya tou-san dan kaa-san saja yang boleh membuat 'adik'. Nanti akan tou-san beritahu kepada Jun kalau 'adik'nya sudah ada."

Mendengar penjelasan dari tou-sannya, Jun hanya mengangguk seakan-akan ia mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh ayahnya itu, ah sungguh polos sekali anakmu ini. Kau bersumpah akan membunuh Aomine setelah ini.

"Kalau Jun sudah mengerti, biarkan tou-san dan kaa-san ber—"

Ucapan Aomine terhenti saat kau berjalan keluar kamar dengan cepat menuju dapur. Bahkan kau tidak peduli saat Aomine berteriak memanggil namamu untuk kembali ke kamar.

Kau yang sudah berada di dapur mendudukkan Jun di kursi lalu mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas untuk membuat sarapan kesukaan anakmu.

Baru saja kau menutup pintu kulkas tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar manis di pinggangmu dan kau dapat menebak tangan siapa itu.

"Daiki-kun, lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku tidak bisa memasak untuk Jun nanti." ujarmu sambil meletakkan beberapa sayuran ke westafel untuk dicuci.

Aomine yang tidak mendengar —sengaja tidak mendengar— malah mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggangmu, "kau hanya membuat sarapan untuk Jun sedangkan untukku tidak?" ujarnya meletakkan dagunya di bahumu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Kalau saja kau sedang tidak memasak, kau pasti akan berfangirling ria melihat reaksi suamimu itu, "aku juga akan membuatkannya untukmu Daiki-kun. Kau mau makan apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaanmu, Aomine berpikir sebentar lalu menyeringai, "aku ingin 'memakan'mu." bisik Aomine tepat ditelingamu dengan suara seduktif yang membuat mukamu seketika memerah. Reflek kau mencubit tangan Aomine yang berada di pinggangmu yang membuat empunya meringis kesakitan, "ba-baka! Ja-jaga ucapanmu, Daiki-kun! Ada Jun disini! Bagaimana kalau sampai dia dengar!?" pekikmu pelan sambil melirik Aomine.

Jun hanya berguman pelan. Memang semenjak adanya Jun, kau dan Aomine jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Terlebih Aomine harus bekerja untuk membiayai kebutuhanmu dan Jun.

Jun hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya bingung, entah apa yang sedangkan mereka bicarakan.

"Kaa-san, tou-san... boleh aku bertanya?"

Kau menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap anakmu, "kau mau tanya apa?" tanya Aomine yang telah melepaskan pelukannya padamu yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah Jun, sedangkan kau melanjutkan acara masakmu.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan menikah? Banyak teman-temanku yang menanyakan bagaimana tou-san yang mukanya garang dan seperti penjahat bisa menikah dengan kaa-san yang mukanya seperti malaikat.."

Kau yang mendengar pertanyaan dan penjelasan anakmu itu hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha menahan tawamu agar tidak meledak. Sedangkan Aomine yang baru saja mau duduk disebelah Jun langsung terjatuh kebelakang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi "bruk" yang cukup keras. Kau buru-buru menghampiri Aomine lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Siapa temanmu yang mengatakan tou-san seperti penjahat hah!?" teriak Aomine sambil melotot ke arah Jun ditambah lagi muka Aomine yang dapat dikategorikan lebih mirip sebagai penjahat kelas internasional daripada polisi. Kau langsung memukul kepala Aomine, "itte [Name]! kenapa kau memukul kepalaku hah!?" mendengar protesan dari Aomine, kau hanya melotot kearahnya, yang membuat Aomine langsung terdiam.

Kau menatap Jun lembut karena ia sempat ketakutan akibat dipelototi oleh Aomine, "siapa yang bertanya seperti itu sayang?" tanyamu sambil mengusap surai (fav colour) anakmu. Jun menunduk, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya, "ah namanya Kagami Ryuu! Kata dia ayahnya itu merupakan rival tou-san dulu."

Kau yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa geli, ternyata anak Kagami. Yah memang Aomine dan Kagami itu frenemy. Bahkan dulu kau pernah diperebutkan oleh dua orang yang mendapat julukan "aho" dan "baka" itu.

"Cih ternyata anak si Bakagami huh.. akan kubuat perhitungan pada si baka itu.."

Kau yang mendengar gumanan Aomine hanya terkekeh pelan, "saa ~ bagaimana kalau kau meminta tou-san saja untuk bercerita?" ujarmu sambil berjalan ke arah wetafel, melanjutkan kembali acara memasakmu yang sempat tertunda.

Aomine terbelalak mendengar ucapanmu, "ta-tapi [Name] aku tidak bisa bercerita [Name]!" erangnya frustasi, "aku akan membantumu bercerita, Daiki-kun."

Aomine menoleh pada Jun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan puppy eyes andalannya disertai dengan aura blink-blink, 'u-ukh.. benar-benar mirip [Name],' batinnya sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Baik baik akan tou-san ceritakan dan hentikan tatapanmu itu Jun!"

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Jun mengangguk semangat lalu duduk manis. Siap mendengarkan semua cerita yang akan diceritakan oleh ayah yang selalu ia banggakan itu.

"Awal pertemuan tou-san dan kaa-san itu karena kita satu sekolah, dan kaa-san merupakan assistant manager basket disekolah dulu. Kau tahu Momoi Satsuki kan? Nah dulu kaa-san dan Satsuki itu merupakan teman baik, Satsuki juga yang mengajak kaa-san untuk masuk ke dalam klub basket." mendengar cerita yang diucapkan Aomine, membuatmu teringat masa-masa di sekolah dulu bahkan kini senyum kecil tercetak jelas di wajahmu.

"Ya, dan dulu tou-san itu orangnya sangat pemalas. Tou-san sering sekali bolos latihan basket, bahkan Satsuki nee saja sampai menyerah mengurus tou-san. Sampai akhirnya, Imayoshi-senpai menyuruh kaa-san mengurus tou-san. Ah dan kau tahu, tou-san itu mempunyai motto yang cukup aneh loh ~"

Mendengar ucapanmu, Jun langsung menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan apa-mottonya-tou-san.

Aomine hanya mendecih pelan sedangkan kau hanya tertawa kecil, "maa kau tidak mau memberitahu Jun eh Daiki-kun? Baiklah, aku yang akan memberitahunya kepada Jun. Jadi motto tou-san adalah 'Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku!' "

Jun terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa, "tou-san ahahaha mottomu itu hahaha lucu sekali hahaha!"

Aomine yang mendengar suara tawa Jun hanya mendecakkan lidahnya lalu mengalihkan pandangnya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya.

"Ternyata dulu tou-san orangnya pemalas ya." celetuk Jun polos yang cukup menyakitkan untuk Aomine sedangkan kau hanya tertawa kecil sambil menuangkan kocokan telur ke penggorengan.

"Lalu lalu apa bagaimana tou-san bisa berpacaran dengan kaa-san?" tanya Jun antusias.

Aomine berdehem singkat, "waktu itu tou-san menyatakan perasaan tou-san ke kaa-san saat upacara kelulusan sekolah. Saar upacara kelulusan, kaa-san terlihat sangat cantik loh. Di halaman belakang sekolah, di bawah pohon sakura, menari dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Terlihat sangat cantik."

Kau yang mendengar ucapan Aomine hanya dapat tersenyum kecil dengan muka memerah.

"Benarkah tou-san? Wuah pasti kaa-san cantik sekali."

Dan lagi-lagi kau hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pujian dari anakmu.

"Lalu bagaimana tou-san melamar kaa-san?"

Aomine hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya (lagi) dan kau hampir menjatuhkan piring yang kau pegang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jun.

Kau meletakkan sepiring omelet di hadapan Jun, "tou-san melamar kaa-san dengan cara yang romantis, sangat romantis padahal tou-san bukanlah orang yang romantis." ujarmu sambil melirik ke arah Aomine yang kini wajahnya telah memerah, membuatmu tertawa pelan.

"Waktu itu tepat hari anniversary kita yang dua tahun. Dan tou-san mengajak kaa-san pergi, entah kemana karena tou-san tidak memberitahu kaa-san dimana tempatnya. Kaa-san hanya menurut pada tou-san, ternyata tou-san mengajak kaa-san ke pantai. Di pantai itu terdapat satu meja dengan dua kursi berhadapan, dan kaa-san baru tahu kalau tou-san mengajak kaa-san candle light dinner di tepi pantai. Setelah selesai makan malam, tou-san berdiri lalu menghampiri kaa-san. Tou-san berlutut lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah lalu berkata 'Yang dapat menikahimu adalah aku. Jadi [Name] maukah kau menikah denganku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku dan hidup bersamaku selamanya?' dan kaa-san langsung memeluk tou-san dan mengucapkan 'Iya' berulang kali sambil menagis bahagia dan beberaa hari setelah tou-san melamar, kita berdua menikah." ujarmu sambil menatap Aomine yang kini berusaha menyembunyikan wajanya yang mulai memerah.

"Hoo jadi begitu ya." Jun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil memakan omeletnya, "ah iya kaa-san! Kapan Jun bisa mempunyai adik?"

Pertanyaan Jun membuatmu membatu dan membuat Aomine menyeringai lebar, "kau akan mempunyai adik secepatnya Jun dan tou-san pastikan kau akan mempunyai adik kembar. Jadi nanti kau tidak boleh menggangu kaa-san dan tou-san, 'kay?"

Jun hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan kau hanya menenguk ludah gelisah. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan dapat dipastikan kau tidak dapat berjalan besok.

Tapi setidaknya kau merasa bahagia dengan keluarga yang kau miliki sekarang dan ditambah dengan anggota keluarga baru— _nanti_.

* * *

**The End dengan tidak elitnya**

**.**

**.**

**Nyahaha saya kembali dengan fic baru**

**Dan saya telah membuat Kagami OOC disini, mohon maafkan saya *sujud***

**Haruskah saya membuat sequelnya?**

**Akhir kata ~~**

**Review?**


End file.
